Undisclosed Desires
by AnimatedBritney
Summary: A sequel to Experiment. Raven has been purposefully avoiding Garfield for a month, after she lightly kissed him. She denies to herself that it ever happened, that it was only a dream. Garfield repeatedly confronts her. BBRAE. Read and review!
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's characters.**

"What are you doing?" Raven asked her green companion as he had his bed room door wide open while he was meddling with something on his cluttered bed. Even though she too enjoyed her privacy, she still wondered what he could be doing so early in the morning.

Garfield looked toward the empath in surprise and quickly slammed the door in her face. She didn't even bother to react, she went back to reading the book in her hands. For once, it was a novel that involved a character similar to herself. She felt almost totally engrossed with every word she read.

Starfire passed her in the hallway, and she was carrying a box that was overflowing with various papers and what nots. It was almost an unusual sight to see, but the alien girl did strange things on a regular basis. She wore dark sun glasses and was whistling a tune, acting completely oblivious to Raven's presence. She rather liked this new behavior, but would never admit to it. She smiled coyly as she walked into the kitchen.

The common room was silent for this time of day. On most days, Cyborg and Garfield would be searching for the TV remote. Finally, her room mates were using their day constructively. Raven layed her book on the kitchen counter as she prepared her morning tea, grabbed a black mug, and put a tea bag in it. She looked up, and saw Robin writing furiously on a note pad. Robin, of course, was literate, but she had never saw him writing for a hobby. From the corner of her eye, she saw Cyborg typing on the Titans Tower''s database. Probably updating it as he did all the time.

She heard the kettle whistle, and she poured the boiling water into the mug. Raven exhaled deeply before she took a sip of her chai tea. She walked back to her room with her book levitating behind her and the hot cup of tea in her hands.

Robin watched as she walked out of the room. When she exited the room, Robin stopped writing, and eyed Cyborg. Cyborg also paused from what he was doing, and looked to where she walked off.

"Do you think she knows?" Robin asked.

* * *

A box of papers lay onto a heap of junk inside Garfield's room. Starfire never liked being in this filthy room, but he had asked it of her. She tended to jump at these invitations. She dug through the box of papers, but found nothing of any use. Unless they came from a spell book, or whatever Raven reads. She eyed Garfield across the room.

"Why are we doing this, again?" she asked as she took off her sun glasses.

Garfield was sitting on the floor with his back to her. The last time they chose to do something like this for her, Raven was way less than looked very focused with his new project, and Starfire hoped she wasn't distracting him too much.

"I told you; it's a surprise for Raven." Garfield was obviously hiding what he was doing, even though this was all for Raven. He grabbed more paper that looked cut out of something and some glue.

Starfire held in a sigh. That did not answer her question. She looked into the box again, and grabbed a piece of paper. She remembered Robbin telling her about origami, and began folding the paper randomly into something she may recognize. She had folded the sheet of paper at least fifty times. She began giggling to herself thinking it resembled her childhood pet. She turned the paper each way to fully imagine it. In her mind, it did look like her _bumgorf, Knumung_. Her giggles turned into boisterous laughter.

Garfield turned from what he was doing to glare at Starfire. She was laughing over some dumb sculpture she made. She fell onto her back while kicking her legs as she couldn't contain her laughter. Aliens were so weird. He would never understand their humor, or anything else for that matter. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"Just go." He said in exasperation.

Immediately Starfire stifled her laughter as she bit her lip. She rolled over on her feet, and grabbed the sculpture as she prepared to walk out of his room. She felt his cold gaze on her back, and hated this sort of awkwardness. His door slid closed as she tip toed out.

Garfield huffed as he glued another strip of paper to the book. He reached over and dragged the box of papers for him to sort through. Inside the box, were just articles that he planned to cut out certain words or pictures.

For a while now he had been snapping photos in secret. He was going to use some of the photos for this book he was creating. Photos of the team and of him and Raven were littered on the floor in front of him. He picked up one of the photos, and it was of him grabbing Raven for the photo. Raven's face was the usual indifference she usually felt during anytime he grabbed her. He sighed a little, all he wanted was just one happy moment with her. As hard as he tried, Raven almost never cracks a smile.

If he was honest with himself, he didn't only want to see her happy. He wanted to be closer to her in a more intimate way. He really was beginning to see her as more than a team mate. Ever since she gave him a light kiss on the lips, his head has been spinning full of ideas of how he really feels about her. He dismissed those thoughts as he continued figuring out what he would do next for Raven's gift.

Today was the day that Raven defeated her father, Trigon. This gift is meant to remind her what she has, that her father does not control her. Raven blames her father for being so UN-emotional. Garfield believes that she is her own person, and wishes she would see herself as free from him. 'But that will never happen.' He thought.

* * *

Raven closed the book she had been reading this morning. She placed it on her only empty shelf left. She was running out of space again, but she put her cloak on anyway to visit the only bookstore left in town. She left swiftly, without looking in the mirror or anything else, as most girls would do. The door closed as she stepped out of her room, and she heard unusual shuffling.

Curious of the sound she walked through the dark hallway. She heard more hushed voices as she walked into the common-

 **"SUPRISE!"**

Raven falls backward from the anticipation she felt from her friends. While sitting up, she rubbed the back of her neck. She had fallen hard on he tail bone as well.

"What's all this?"she asks.

Beast boy took a couple steps toward her. He reached an arm toward her, and helped her onto her feet. Raven had an awkward look on her face while he helped her up. She didn't want the others to have any clue about their current relationship. For the past month, she has been avoiding Garfield entirely. All her life, she has kept herself totally serene, and the only thing that could ruin it now was him. She could feel her face heating up, and a balloon popped somewhere. He looked towards where the balloon pieces littered the floor.

"It's to celebrate the day you defeated Trigon." Cyborg said. Raven could see his shoulders slump.

They had been planning this day for weeks, and didn't celebrate her birthday because of it.

"Should we not have done it?" Starfire asked pleadingly. She looked at where the balloon pieces were. They were all aware she wasn't fond of surprises, but they hoped this year would be better. "I've prepared the traditional _Throcknar._ " Starfire forced an award-winning smile, while holding the crown of meat.

"No, this is nice." Raven put on a smile on her face for her friends. Starfire's smile brightened as she put the smelly meat crown on Raven's head. She giggled with delight at the sight. It may be the first time she has worn it.

In the back of Raven's mind, she reminded herself that Trigon _always_ looking for a way out, he existed inside her after all. Her face grimaced a little by reminding herself of that fact. Even though she truly wanted a life full of happiness and love. Actually, form her relationship with Garfield but a single touch could lead to disaster. She feared allowing Trigon to escape, by releasing her emotions. The crown of meat exploded off her head. It became obvious to her not to think about Garfield.

The meat spattered on everyone. Robin grabbed some hand towels, and wiped his face and uniform before tossing the towels to his team mates. Cyborg and Garfield wiped it off with the towels, acting like it was a regular thing. Starfire simply ate the meat of her face, and the others pretended not to be disgusted that she ate completely raw meat. Robin grabbed his stomach and ran to the bathroom with his cape flaring behind him, as if he was going to throw up.

"Let's cut my tripled layered cake!" Cyborg carried the monstrosity of the three different icing cake and a knife to the table on the left side off the room. Starfire, Raven, and Garfield sat down at the table. Cyborg gave Raven a huge, towering slice of cake. She decided to cut it up more, and put a third of her piece on the others' plates. Garfield was the first to pick at the cake, wondering if he should go vegan. Starfire and Cyborg gobbled up theirs like it was nobody's business. Robin came back from the bathroom, and Cyborg cut him a piece as well.

After done eating, they opened gifts. Raven inspected the selection, able to tell which was from who. She could tell from first glance which one was from Starfire. It was in a large, purple container, what it was she wasn't sure. The one that was from Cyborg was bright blue wrapped object that he probably made. Robin's gift was in a small red bag. There was a gift shaped like a book, and was wrapped in newspaper, rather sloppy looking, that had to be from Garfield. She decided to open that one last.

She grabbed Starfire's gift first, and when she touched it it felt like skin of some kind. Ignoring the cool temperature of the container, she realized it was a opened it and it revealed different kinds of herbs, she did not recognize.

"They are herbs from Tamaran. I thought you would like too taste different kinds of tea." Starfire said. "I have learned people from my planet use these herbs to create tea, too."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Raven thanked.

She went on to the other's gifts. She opened Robin's gift next. It was a pendent for her cloak of a blue and black raven. She loved it. Then, Cyborg gave her a device that found books she could read online, called a Kindle. It would prove to be useful for books she can not find. She finally got to Garfield's unwrapped it with ease. And found a leather bound book.

Garfield gulped before she inspecting it, he wondered what her reaction would be. Pictures of possible outcomes flashed before his mind. Mentally he was crossing his fingers for hope she would like it.

Raven put her hand over the leather book, she always admired leather, and flipped it open. There was a quote on the first page, that read: "A friend gives hope when life is low, a friend is a place when you have nowhere to go, a friend is honest, a friend is true. A friend is precious, and that, my friend, is you."Around the quote were pictures of the team. Where did he get these pictures? The next page had pictures of them saving Jump city, and cutouts of her and Garfield. Just looking at these pictures made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She sensed that shed needed to look at this book alone. It was already stirring emotions within her. She flipped to the other pages briefly, and thanked Garfield. Garfield had an awestruck look on his continence.

She didn't look at it all. He thought she might do that. He felt that Raven's attitude was a pit of indifference. He watched as she rose from the table taking the gifts to her dark abode. He jumped at the chance. Hurriedly, he grabbed the leather book, Starfire's big purple bag of tea, and Cyborg's gift.

They walked through the hallway in silence, but when they reached Raven's room Garfield spoke.

"What did you think of my gift?" he asked, while holding out the leather book.

Raven didn't answer as she walked into her room. She layed Robin's gift down, and Garfield walked into the room. Immediately, she walked to the outside of her door, waiting for him so she could close the door. He eyed her as he walked toward her. He grabbed her hand before she could walk away, and she tried pulling away.

"Let go."she said in a hushed voice.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on." Garfield said in equally quiet voice, he knew she did not want anyone to hear.

Raven stood quietly, trying to search for the right words. She didn't know where to start; whether to mention Trigon, or how she really felt...She knew what response he wanted. But she said the one thing she could.

"It's complicated." she said as she jerked her arm away. He let go, and watched her walk away.

How much space does she need? He was tired of being patient with her. His mind played a flashback of what happened last month, and how nothing happened after it. That kiss in her room, and how she ran from him afterward. She was the initiater so why did she leave him hanging? He was sure she felt the same way he did, and sighed. He began into follow her to the common room.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is my attempt of my last Teen Titans story's, Experiment, sequel. I hope I'm not writing Raven more like her comic book version.**

 **As always, read and review!**

 **~Animated Britney**


	2. Signal

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Teen Titsans or any of its characters.**

Having nothing else to do, they let Raven pick out a movie from a collection they kept in the tower. She chose a rather boring documentary. Starfire and Cyborg had already fallen asleep,and trotted off to their beds. Robin and Garfield's eyes were blood-shot, but kept blinking and staring at the screen. Raven waRs wide- awake, unlike the others. This was the only informative film in their collection. Robin stood up from the sofa, and walked to his room to sleep. Only Garfield and Raven were left on the couch. Garfield reached for the remote, but realized that Raven had it. Noticing what he was trying to do, Raven clicked the pause had a small bit of fear of what would happen next.

"Yes?" she asked, almost unsure.

He was pleasantly surprised she actually paused it. He tried to remember what he was going to say, but he felt so tired.

"Umm..." He murmured, trying to get his thoughts together.

He tended to act oblivious to her behavior, but through the years, he could understand a little about her. When he put her situation in mind, he could understand her actions. He knew she was always cautious with revealing her emotions. Her silence showed her discomfort. He thought at first, it was because she was introverted. However she purposefully avoided her so called "friends",which introverts don't do all day. He always suspected she felt guilty for even existing. He couldn't fathom how a person could live their life, believing that. He chose to believe everything happened for a reason. Her birth happened, because she had a purpose. He didn't care how dark, malistic, or evil her father was. He wanted to be with her. All of her problems were rooted with her father. How could he prove to her that he understood? Or rather, he wanted to learn more?

"What- What's wrong?"He finally asked.

She wasn't expecting that response. Her psyche was rather hard, for even her, to decipher. She tapped her fingers on the mug of tea in her hands, it had become cold, which she refused to drink. The obvious reason would be the fear releasing Trigon, but Garfield would have trouble understanding that. She looked down at her mug in sadness, and watched as Garfield grabbed her hand. She felt a small twinge down her spine. She was surprised nothing shattered. She looked at his eyes, and could see he was completely serious.

"Please," he asked patiently.

Suddenly her mouth went dry, and couldn't say the words. She felt like crying, which rarely happened. Her eyes felt wet, and were about to stream down her face. She didn't want to feel this way,bhe let a tear fall.

"I-I'm", she said in a quiet voice."scared."

Seeing her crying was probably the last thing he would ever suspect she would do. She wiped at her eyes with the back of hands. She looked down at her pale knees, wondering why she said that. It just made her cry more. He almost was at a lose for words, but words came out of his mouth before he knew it.

"You don't have to be." he said.

It was times like these where she was truly infatuated with him. Although he acted like a total idiot at times, sometimes he was a good person to talk to. Maybe that is the reason she was so drawn to him. Like her, he had a dark side, that he had trouble controlling. If anyone could understand, maybe he could. She felt ready to open up to him more. Their eyes locked, and Garfield drew nearer to her. The dim room grew silent as he studied her violet eyes once more. Her eyes were still misty, butit did not matter at the moment. He watcched as she leaned forward by the slightest centimeters. She closed her eyes slowly, ready to breathe him in.

The common room's doors swung open, and Raven heard the mug broke. Starfire walked in rubbing her eyes, as she twisted the faucet on. She grabbed the first cup she saw, and filled it up with water. She watched as Raven brushed off broken glass into the trashcan, and how she swiftly left the room. She looked at the figure still on the couch. It was Garfield. He turned of the T.V. with the remote. He look dejected as he walked to his room. She wondered why they were still shrugged and downed the rest of the water as she left the room for bed.

* * *

The next morning the alarm signal went off.

Robin came to the common room first. He had a towel draped over his shoulders. He had been working out in the gym when the alarm went off. He was wiping his brow full of sweat, as he saw Control Freak on the screen. As far as he knew he was supposed to still be in jail. Control Freak was wearing his traditional Clash of the Planets jedi costume. Starfire zoomed into the room burbing Silkie, followed by Cyborg, Raven, and Garfield.

"Hello Titans!" the insane fanatic exclaimed."I have an important bulletin for you to read from this morning's paper."

His camera zoomed in on the paper's first article that was featured. It headline read: _"CONTROL FREAK HOLDS HOSTAGES INSIDE ABANDONED THEATER"_ His camera then faced about fifty to a hundred people chained to old theater seats, with large explosives attached to their chests. Their arms were chained so they could freely press buttons on some sort of remote controller. No one from the team knew what these controller were for.

"These people have thirty minutes until their detonators explode sky high. Unless they choose the correct reason they are chained to these theater seats." said the pathetic nerd of nerds."Oh wait make that fifteen minutes!"

* * *

In haste, they practically flew to the only abandoned theater in town. Control Freak did not make it hard to find him. He was not the sharpest tool in the box. They should get this mission complete in no time flat. They ran into the main theater area, and saw Control Freak giving the hostages a type of survey. Just looking out into the crowd, they could tell the hostages were all a bundle of nerves, finding this survey completely stupid. This survey the hostages were answering questions of when certain franchises were being made, what it was, and the total box office numbers each franchise brought in. On the bottom right corner of the large theater screen was a countdown of !0:15.

Robin and Starfire started by running after Control Freak, who waddled away to the door beside the screen. Surprisingly, after closing that door, he climbed a ladder that lead back to where the screen reel was hidden. He hid his remote to the detonators inside of the air vents, where, of course, he couldn't hide due to his robust frame. His plan was to separate himself from the controller, since the Titans were aiming to take it from him. Robin was trying to find where the very overweight man ran off to. He cursed at himself in frustration. They only had 7:20 more minutes left.

Cyborg, Raven, and Garfield were trying un-assemble the bombs on the hostages' chest. Which was proving to be a difficult task, to turn off the needed Cyborg to do all of them, but Raven was helping as much as possible, while Cyborg read off instructions. Garfield felt totally useless. He could do nothing besides make the bombs explode. He stood still watching Raven. Cyborg noticed this.

"B.B., Why don't you help the others?"

He chased after where he thought Robin and Starfire ran off to. He ran through the door on the left side of the big screen. He climbed the ladder out side of that door, which lead to a small room with the survey reel that was playing on the noticed a loose, dirty screw on the floor, and he picked it up. Trying to figure out wheree it came from he looked towards the air vent. Sure enough it was missing a screw. Undoing the screws as quickly as possible, he looked into the vent and found the remote. He turned into a ferret to go deep enough inside to grab it. Having it within his grasp, he crawled out of the vent.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What do you think so far? R &R!**

 **~Animated Britney**


	3. Sweet, but not too sweet

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

Raven was slowly clipping the wires from the hostage's detonators. She could feel her brow sweating, as Cyborg flipped another page his hand manual on explosives. She was still amazed how he was so prepared for any dangerous situation. She was using multiple pliers at the same time, while her black energy controlled them. She did not how much longer she could keep doing this. Her hands were slightly trembling, since she was already exhausted from this surprisingly grueling work. She usually didn't constantly use her telekinesis this much at once.

Garfield came running up towards them, and came to a screeching halt. He handed the controller to Cyborg, who looked a little surprised that the green changeling actually found what they were looking for. Noticing he had the controller, Raven stopped clipping the wires, and put the pliers back into the box they found them in. As Cyborg stopped the detonators, Garfield and Raven went searching for Robin and Starfire. So, they could bring Control Freak back to the County prison.

They walked in silence, while looking for the pair. The theater surprisingly had a lot of hidden corridors that was covered in dust. They could hear Robin's foot steps, so they knew they were close. They walked into a dark and red carpeted hallway, where the sounds were steadily echoing. A large shadow or silhouette was heading towards them, with something in hand. It turned out to be Control Freak who grabbed Raven, twisting her arm behind her. Raven gritted her teeth as Control  
Freak put some sort of weapon to her raised her jaw, and thought of ways to get out of this quickly.

Behind him, the others were trying to catch him. Robin stood still for a moment as Statfire made the smallest gasp. Garfield took a few steps back, anticipating the situation. With a closer look he realized that the weapon was a rusty dagger. That weapon wasn't threatening at all, unbeknownst to Control Freak. It wouldn't cut anything without multiple slices. What possessed him to think that was a real weapon, no one was sure.

"I can't go back to jail!" Control Freak said desperately. Then his face turned to a maniacal seriousness, as if he had a back up plan. "I don't have the remote that turns off all the detonators. So what will you-"

Garfield had morphed into rhino, threatening him with his dangerous looking horn. He charged towards the enemy. Control Freak did let go of Raven. She sent the back part of his Clash of the Planets trench coat over his head, and shoved him into the wall. She gave Garfield a sideways glance with a tight lip smirk, which he took as 'thanks.'

Robin had his handcuffs in hand, while he went toward Control Freak's backside, and cuffed him. Control Freak had stopped fighting the inevitable, but had the most forlorn look Garfield had seen every time they took a criminal back to jail. His feet slowly followed Robin's, still in slight defiance.

After that fiasco, they released the hostages from the theater seats and the explosives. Everyone was pretty happy getting at that dust in filtered theater.

* * *

When getting back to the tower, Raven decided to rearrange her books. She didn't find another book yesterday, but she was trying to make room for more. She was re-shelfing all of her books, now in different ways. There was nothing else to do that would occupy her mind. She learned that she was having trouble meditating, and was focusing on her breathing while she was doing this. Ever since that happened, she wasn't able to close her to meditate. The scene jumped into her mind once more.

 _The door opened and she stood there with her hood off her head. He always preferred to see her face. He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back._

 _"What is it?" she asked._

 _"I just want to talk to you." he said._

 _"Okay, talk." she said._

 _"Not out here." He said while looking around._

 _She sighed and stepped aside from the doorway, letting him into her room. She hated people being in her room, but this once she'd make an exception. She stepped into her dark room, and observed the room once more. He rarely got to come in here, after all. He noticed in one corner,there was a large white thing, completely different from the rest of her room. He looked at it closer, and realized it was a chicken. He thought back to that one time at the fair when he gave it to her. He smiled. She actually kept it.  
_

 _"Okay, we're in praivate now. Talk." She said, noticing he was eyeballing the stuffed white chicken in her room. She didn't want him to see that._

 _"Right." He said while looking down, trying to remember what he was going to say."You know how Robin and Starfire are so affectionate?"_

 _She stared lankly at him. She wasn't expected that response. Raven was fully aware of Robin and Starfire's relationship, and it was only in the past two months that they seemed to be broadcasting it. She nodded slightly._

 _"Wouldn't you say they started out as close friends?" Beast Boy asked nervously._

That was when thing spiraled out of control. If only she hadn't admitting that she had grown a close friendship with him, it wouldn't have happened.

 _She nodded while looking down._

 _"Could that happen to us?" He said trying his best to look at Raven's expression, rather than his hands._

 _Raven barely had the courage to look at him, and tried to find the words to say. As coon as she had done it, she regretted it. She could feel her emotions bubbling up inside her, and felt she had no control over herself. She studied his green orbs as he studied her orchid ones. She decided she had no words. She breathed in deeply, and did the last thing she would ever do. She kissed him, and it was very light, but it didn't mean she did not feel it all over her pale skin. Realizing what she had done, she abruptly turned from him.  
_

 _She heard the smallest gasp, as he realized what she had done. He couldn't help feeling proud of himself. He smiled as Raven put her hood back over her head._

 _"Guess I'll take that as answer, then." He said, finding humor in this situation._

 _"Get out, now." She said while not looking at him._

Raven sat on the floor of her room, looking at a book on the floor beside her. She was going to put it on the shelf, but realized it was Garfield's gift. She felt the leather of the book with the back of her hand, once again. She flipped open the first page to read the quote; "A friend give hope when life is low, A friend is a place when you have no where else to go, a friend is honest, a friend is true. A friend is precious, and that, my fiend, is you." She thought immediately of when the Titans accepted her into there lives, even though she didn't tell them the whole truth. But when they learned the truth of her father, they still accepted her. Without them, she may have never beaten Trigon. The words were cutouts of different papers. She could tell Garfield had spent a lot of time on this. She felt herself smile.

She turned to the next page, that was filled of cutouts of Garfield and herself. The photos of herself where either of her meditating or of her half lidded gaze in obvious annoyance of him. He must've took some of these photos quite a while ago. The photo that stood out to her the most was a photo he grabbed her from behind. Her cheeks are somewhat flushed in that picture. He must have some hidden some where in the tower. She never thought he would plan ahead for anything. She was a little impressed.

Underneath one of the photographs was an article about her defeating a demon who took over the city. She was glad she saw this article on the first page of the newspaper back then. The photo in the article is of her wearing the white leotard, with her cape fluttering behind her, and floating down to the ground.

 **KNOCK, KNOCK**

She opened the door, and Garfield was standing there with his hands behind his back. Truth be told, she wasn't surprised he was the one intruding on her personal time. He seemed to always be the reason her silence was interrupted. A minuscule part of her sub-conscience was glad to see him there, but she folded her arms over he chest anyway. He was surprisingly silent.

"Yes?" she asked in somewhat annoyance.

"I could hear you re-arranging something in your room." he said. "I thought I would offer my help."

"Sorry," she hesitantly said, while looking at the books scattered on the floor. She knew shed could do this herself, but something was telling her to let him. She was caught between him coming in or going away. "but I don't need any help."

Generally she had learned to control her emotions, but she had a strong urge to change her mind. Her stomach felt twisted in knots, a response that happened in these situations. She knew her heart was already ripped to pieces, and she wanted it whole again. Deep in her soul, she knew she wanted him with her, and she tried to always dismiss these feelings. She feared acting upon them, and the consequences it would have. _If only for a moment, let him in._ She felt her heart beat raise several decimeters. She watched as he was beginning to turn away. Her body reacted before she did and she grasped his callused hands. He looked at her in surprise of her actions. She swallowed the lump in her throat, wanting to get the words out.

"Okay," Raven said. Her face a little red on the cheeks. She would be sweet, but not too sweet. "But don't get used to it."

She took a step away from the doorway, letting him in. He gingerly sat on the floor after walking in. Right away, he noticed Raven was looking at the book he made her. It was on the second page. He looked around the room, noticing things seemed to be put away from the last time he was in here. She must have moved the stuffed chicken. He smirked a little as Raven sat closer to him than usual.

Raven had her hood laying on her shoulders, and tuck some hair behind her left ear. She usually never did that. He usually didn't sense others' feelings, but he could tell she was uncomfortable. She grabbed the leather book that was open on the floor. She layed it on her lap. Where to start? She drew a deep breath in. Garfield said something before she did, however.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Raven simply nodded, because she couldn't get the words out. She looked down at the book he made again, about to flip the concentrated on her breathing, like in meditation, to calm down. She flipped to the third page.

"Why did you do this?" she finally asked.

Garfield had felt the answer was obvious; She didn't have to seclude herself, she had friends, she wasn't alone. There were other reasons, too, but he doubted she would take him seriously. Over time, he had grown stronger feelings for her, and he hoped she had too. Raven was looking at the third page, and he looked down at it with her.

The page had a larger photo of the team, smiling, and Garfield hugging Raven in a tight grip, while she had a big smile on her face, from laughing. The photo had a white frame around it, but it was the only picture on the page.

"You have friends, Raven," Garfield said. " And you have me."

Raven's cheeks were burning red from that last part. Choosing to go around it, she looked at the photo again. She looked at her face as Garfield grabbed her, and she noted it was the first photo of herself that she was smiling. It was a rare moment. Garfield looked down at it, as well, and smiled.

"I still can''t believe you have a picture of me smiling." she said.

"I love the feeling I get when you smile." he said.

Before she knew it, she smiled brightly at him.

It was like a movie scene you flipped onto on television. He smiled back while looking at her sparkly, orchid eyes. He leaned towards her, as she did as well. Both of their heart rates sped up, and it was harder to breathe. Raven's eyes fluttered a little before she closed them. As his soft lips touched hers she felt goose bump on her arms. He touched her shoulder lightly as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Her thin arms slid around his waist as she returned the embrace. They were still on the cold floor, with Raven on her knees.

"I've never told anyone this, not even my mother, but..." Raven said with her head on his shoulder. "I, really do, love you."

* * *

 **A/N:  
I really tried to stay true to Raven's character, and it is hard. As always...**

 **R &R!**

 **~Animated Britney**


	4. Finale

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

"I've never told anyone this, not even my mother, but..." Raven said with her head on Garfield's shoulder. "I, really do, love you."

A sound of breaking glass went echoing all around the dark room. A wall mirror had cracked in the middle, but didn't shatter. She couldn't believe what she just uttered. Everything she believed had changed in a moment. Her face did not change from that sound, she sat on the floor, looking at Garfield. She felt a little scared, and extremely embarrassed. Her cheeks turned a vibrant red. Her heart beat pounded in her ears. Some reason she thought ever admitting those words would cause a little more than minor mayhem, and she was thankful that she was wrong. Garfield starred into her eyes, not even glancing toward the cracked mirror. She marveled by the look on his face.

Images of their past relationship passed through her mind. Remembering that green dork, made her feel like this wasn't happening. He was always glued to a screen, making jokes, or playing pranks others. She would've never guessed she would have a conversation, or even this kind of situation like this, with him. Though, compared to the other Titans, she interacted with him the most. But everything that she was feeling made her believe this was reality. She felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs, and she was breathless. She had never experienced a moment like this, and she founded that she actually liked it.

He wanted to know more about Raven. All this time together, she has always been a mystery to him, due to the fact she always hid her face. He wouldn't mind going hours on end, trying to learn another thing about her. Her emotionless face she always wore, made him want to get her to at least crack a smile. She began to be on his mind all the time, and he would distract himself with games and foolishness. His curiosity of her lead to him being attracted to her. It couldn't be helped that anyone would notice her figure. He couldn't help caring about all the pain and loneliness she felt on a daily basis. He deeply wanted to hold her until all of the pain went away, but he felt he could never reach her. There was so much to say, but he chose the obvious before anything else.

"You know," Garfield started."that I always have loved you."

Raven held a hand to her lip and backed away from him a little, she felt the slightness bit of hesitation. She was always told by the monks of Azarath that she was born to be a curse to the world. She was born of a demon. She should never show emotion of any kind, for Trigon would have the opportunity to escape. The whole world would enter darkness. It seemed impossible for anyone to love her, especially knowing what she could bring. She felt her inner wall breaking down, and threw her arms around him. Even though she felt incredibly happy, she felt the tears come bursting through. She cried harder than she ever had before. Her breathing became harder, as she stopped soaking his shoulders with her tears. Maybe the monks were wrong, maybe she had more control after all. She laughed lightly under her breath.

He saw the look he always longed to see, and he felt a strong impulse. At that moment, he grabbed her face and kissed her, much more forcefully than the other times. On instinct, Raven parted her lips slowly. His tongue delved farther into her mouth, and she just wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss. The candles in the room blew out with a black light. Raven felt his hands caressed her sides, and then he held her breast. Her eyes opened wide as she pushed him away. She wasn't quite ready for that level of intimacy just yet.

Garfield looked awkward and deshelved, by looking at his face, she felt the need to apologize. Raven stood up from her spot on the floor, and put her hood over her head. Waving her fingers to finish putting the books on the shelf. She was trying to hide her flushed cheeks from him.

"I'm sorry, but-" She started.

"It's okay." Garfield said. He kind of expected that to happen."I know."

Raven didn't look at him, as she held her head down. He stood up as well. She moved to the door, and Garfield followed. He was sure she would kick him out, but she walked out of the room, and he followed steadily behind her as the door slid closed. They walked in silence again in that hallway. Garfield never took his eyes off her, as they entered the common room. As soon as they walked down the steps together, Garfield felt all eyes on him. Usually the others would see him by the early morning. He could tell they were suspicious of him.

Robin and Starfire were standing in the kitchen. Starfire had been stirring some contents into a large bowl, and Robin was standing near her to see what she was doing. They paused what they were doing, to inspect them. Robin quirked an eyebrow at him. Across the room, Cyborg had turned around on the couch, looking at the pair quizzically. Starfire smiled and flew over Raven with the bowl in her hands to break the tension.

"Oh friend Raven," Starfire said enthusiastically. "You simply must try my Tamarian dish!"

She held the bowl under Raven's nose. Whatever it was it was purple and clumpy looking, and Tamarian food was never appetizing. She shook her head as she went to sit at the table.

"How about you, Beast boy?" She looked hopeful.

Garfield smiled at her, but shook his head, as he waved it away.

He looked towards Raven, but she seemed to be deep in her thoughts. Instead he walked toward the couch to join Cyborg, who was still staring at him. Beast boy plopped on the couch, and looked toward Cyborg as if he had a question. Cyborg had heard sounds from Raven's room for the past two and a half hours, without being bothered by Beast Boy.

"Where have you been?"Cyborg asked curiously, while he looked toward Raven.

Raven 's face twitched a little as she sipped her tea, trying to focus on the soothing hot liquid and not Cyborg's wandering eye.

"None of your business." Garfield said.

He grabbed a controller on the coffee table, and joined Cyborg on a video game. He did not say another word about it, and Raven noticed.

Raven smiled, despite herself, as she sipped her tea again as she looked at Garfield. Even though, she was open about her feelings toward Garfield, she didn't want the other Titans to know. She was glad that Garfield knew that. She definitely needed to take things slow, if she would ever continue her relationship with him. He was already laughing at the game, because, apparently, he had beaten Cyborg in a racing game. His laughter had become a pleasant sound to her ears. He looked towards her, and smiled that toothy grin. She felt her heart flutter. Something about him made her so happy, that she felt she could walk on air. She had a feeling everything would work out between them. For the first time ever, she found someone to understand her problems, and she really wanted to continue the relationship.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Man you people are not reviewing! Please review! It is the only thing that makes me write chapters.**

 **So...What do you think?**

 **~Animated Britney**


End file.
